plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Przemek9514
Office of host XD Contestants Russelrules44 22:26, sie 3, 2011 (UTC)Ok, I got my contestants. thumb|400px|My Compeitors Hi. :) Wanna chat? (On this wiki) I'm waititng you there! ♥Mocky♥ 09:09, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Przemek. I made all the contestsants, now I need to make the group pic. Here are the contestants: Alex.png|Alexia 51px-JulieByCree.png|Julie NewCharacter.png|Katy AshleyGood.png|Ashley I need to make the group pic, your pic, the challenge for today, to read, to make some math, to make two homework and some many requests. So I can't finish your pic today, sorry. ♥Mocky♥ 11:17, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Przemek! Waht happened? Are you made at me or something? Because whenever I go on the chat, I try to talk to you, you don't answer and then you just walk away! Sorry for anything I did to make you upset, if this the reason is. I hope you want to be still friends... ♥Mocky♥ 11:20, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Alexia as a Top Model. ♥Mocky♥ 12:16, sie 4, 2011 (UTC)frame|Hot, right? ;P Okej. Będe,Dzięki za Zaproszenie. Smile Pop Sweet ^^ Smile Pop Sweet im comming D:-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 00:01, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE GO ON THE CHAT XD IM WAITING FOR SOMEONE THERE FROM 1 HOUR!!! O.o I think I get craxy O.o ♥Mocky♥ 07:07, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) Umm... With "Face Contestsant" you mean like this pic? If yes, it's pretty simple! ♥Mocky♥ 09:40, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) frame|Like this one? ♥Mocky♥ 12:41, sie 5, 2011 (UTC)thumb|400px|Do you like? Tell me in the chat ^^ frame|tell me on the chat if you like it or not ^^♥Mocky♥ 16:19, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) Team Lulu's picture is done. I know it looks bad, but oh well! --Lulucas777 16:25, sie 5, 2011 (UTC)thumb|242px|Team Lulu: Nate, Ryan, Brittany, and Ginger! NIE! ------! I USUNĄŁEŚ MÓJ NOWY BLOG! ♣Smile Pop Sweet ^^ Smile Pop Sweet♣ thumb|400px♥Mocky♥ 16:55, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) thumb|400px|with ania ^^♥Mocky♥ 17:06, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) thumb|400px|With Nathalie! ^^♥Mocky♥ 17:27, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) thumb|400px|^^ Barrdzo śmieszne xP ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 21:41, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) xP Jaka zgapa? I w kazdym razie może sie załapię na 2 miejsce, ale na Winner nie ma co liczyć xP Wkurza mnie to że zawsze jak ląduję w finale z tobą to odpadam xD ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 22:12, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. Więc nie będź aż taki pewien ;D ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 22:17, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) frame|Finale Dress! I LOVE it! <3♥Mocky♥ 13:41, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) My Opinion It's only my opinion that Alexia deserves the title. You don't have to say that Alexia doesn't look like Lady Gaga, because I think she does. But the reason I also want you to win is because you have been the most consistent. Drama468 17:47, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) Przemek, when are he results of the finale? xD Yes, I am REALLY, VERY EXCITED!!! ^^ ♥Mocky♥ 18:26, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Przemek, I wanted to ask you if I can create that page I told you in the chat ;) Please? ♥Mocky♥ 17:23, sie 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Cree hates your scandal news paper, but mine, is for fun! I mean, I discovered something that nobody discovered in his/her life! I mean Cree is a mummy! ITS AWESOME ^^ ♥Mocky♥ 17:27, sie 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thank you. I'm sorry I called you unfair. It's just that... my cousin died. :( I'm sorry. --Lulucas777 17:35, sie 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine. I am just really upset. :( My cousin was really nice to me. --Lulucas777 17:49, sie 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, also, wanna vote for me to win featured user? Just get 3 edits more and you can ^^ Here's the link: http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Featured_User#Mocky ♥Mocky♥ 06:31, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) Przemek! Why did you do that! Unlock me! ♥Mocky♥ 12:01, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) Przemek! WHATS WITH MOCKY75!!!???♥Mocky♥ 13:15, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll end it, soon.... G₩₠nn¥₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 14:09, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) Nie! It wasn't me!!!! Aramina120 Cool!!! 14:54, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) Byłeś wrogem! Ale jestem na innych wikach! Z tej odchodze! Lesson Rock! im done is this what you ment because I don't get the challange I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 17:01, sie 8, 2011 (UTC)thumb|400px Candy is the one not in the pic I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 17:09, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) can I put all them in the pic I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 17:12, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) then Candy is Elimanaded I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 17:16, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) thumb|400px|Do you like it? ^^I finished the pic! DO you like it? Also, wanna chat? ♥Mocky♥ 17:40, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) do onily 2 of our contestons do the challange?? I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 21:45, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) how?-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 23:35, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) thumbI hope I did the challange right I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 23:47, sie 8, 2011 (UTC)thumb Hi Przemek. I am sorry, but I can't finish the Ania poses today because I am very busy. I hope you understand. [[User:Mocky74|'Show me a smile ^^]] 07:19, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) thumb|400px[[User:Mocky74|'Show me a smile ^^']] 07:39, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry It's Late! Here is My group photo of Emma, Amy, Kelsey and Ellie, hope you like! Here comes Teddy! 10:05, sie 9, 2011 (UTC): Plik:Group.png ---- ! Tylko mówisz o użytkowniku Courtneybarf! I żegnam! Lesson Rock! I -----! Nazywasz mnie wariatka! Połażujesz! Amy is Eliminated! Here comes Teddy! 14:23, sie 9, 2011 (UTC): Plik:Famous.png Kelsey is eliminated!!! Emma and Ellie as Directors! Here comes Teddy! 13:56, sie 10, 2011 (UTC): Plik:Directors.png Better version! Here comes Teddy! 14:42, sie 10, 2011 (UTC): frame|Better hear and can you unlock me for chat I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 16:20, sie 10, 2011 (UTC)thumb done like it now I cant get the hair right cuse look's wers then it dose nowthumb please unlock me for chat I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 16:43, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) A co teraz powiesz mądralo >:D ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 17:23, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) thumb|178px|Team Lulu in Episode 1--Lulucas777 18:55, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I'm working on that. :D Ryan. --Lulucas777 20:03, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Here is Ellie, She wins!!!!! It's taken from 1:17:03 on the video, ps: do you like my new pics, I'm using a better art program!!!!! Here comes Teddy! 07:32, sie 11, 2011 (UTC): frame|Good? I think so... Tak chcę Jasiu300499 16:55, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm done with the director one. Nate is eliminated, because the girls voted him out. XD Here is the pic. I need to finish the finale picture! --Lulucas777 17:37, sie 11, 2011 (UTC)thumb|178px|Team Lulu as Directors! Nate is eliminated! What do you mean? Can oyu tell me on chat? I'm waiting you there. [[User:Mocky74|'Show me a smile ^^']] 18:02, sie 11, 2011 (UTC)